Time to Let Go
by Tiger
Summary: The students are spending the summer at Hogwarts, and there's a new girl, will she dampin Hermione,Ron and Harry's friendship?


Time to let Go

It was the last day of Hogwarts till summer vacation. This year Hogwarts had added a new twist they were going to let kids stay the summer. Harry had spent a long, hard time deciding if he should stay or spend the summer at the Burrow. Harry finally decided that he was going to leave it to Ron if he was going to stay for the summer Harry was too, if not then the Burrow seamed as cozy as ever. "Well?'' Harry pestered Ron. "Harry I've made up my mind," "And…" "I'm leaving the decision to Herm." (That is what Ron started calling her since the Yule Ball and that whole case with Victor. Then Harry just kind of caught on.) "Have you told her?" Harry asked. "Yes," "and…" "she's staying apparently her mom or Grandma or something is sick, ya know?" "Yea so were staying?" "Yea." "Cool." 

After dinner that night Harry and Ron silently unpacked their suitcases, till Harry broke the silence, "I wonder what Hogwarts will be like in the summer." "Yea what if the teachers like try to teach us or something? That would be horrible." "Omg, yea that would suck." "Hell yea." Ron asked Harry "Harry do we have to go to that stupid meeting for the people that are staying." "Well we don't have to but it would be interesting to see who is staying ya know?" "Yea, well we better start down there then." "Ok, I told Herm to meet us in the common room 2 minutes ago." "Ok then let's go." "Ok."

The boys caught up with Hermione in the common room and after being yelled at for being late, they left. At the meeting they found that only 42 other students were staying over the summer including Ginny, Fred and George, Malfoy, Crabby, and Goof, (More of Ron and Harry's names.) and some other people. Then Dumbledore came and told them some very important news, there was to be a new student that was to arrive the next day. She was arriving in the summer to get to know the school and meet the teachers. She was a girl, about Harry's age. Dumbledore was looking for students to show her around and introduce her to the other students. He said that when he went to meet her he brought the sorting hat, and she was a true Gryffindor. He added that the student would probably want to be from Gryffindor. Dumbledore also handed out rules for people staying. The looked like this:

Rules For Hogwarts Summer Program 

  1. All students must be in their common rooms by 10:30. 
  2. NO sleepovers.
  3. On our trips to Hogsmade people must be back at Hogwarts by 5:30.
  4. The feasts are to be served at 6:00
  5. Every other Fridays from 3:00-4:00 students must be either in their common rooms, the library, or with a teacher. This time is for homework.
  6. Each student must keep a journal each day, so that we know if this program should be kept for next summer.
  7. Each student must be respectful, kind and courteous to each of the other student and teachers.
  8. Each student must follow each of these rules.

When the meeting ended Hermione ran off somewhere and Harry and Ron headed back to Gryffindor tower. Fred and George were already there. "Man all these rules bite." Commented George. "Yea I thought that it was going to be an easy summer here." Fred responded. Harry and Ron agreed. Gryffindor tower had cleared out now. The only people that were left were Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny who was asleep in chair. Ron just noticing this picked her up and walked to the girls' section. He lightly knocked on the door, Lavender answered, "What?" "I have Ginny she's asleep." "Oh just put her here I'll get her ready for bed." "Ok thanks." "No problem." Ron walked back down the stairs. Hermione walked into the common room. "Where were you?" Asked Ron. "I had to ask Dumbledore something, I'm tired goodnight," Hermione answered. "Whatever, goodnight then," said Ron. Both Harry and Ron went to bed shortly after Hermione. Soon even Fred and George got tired and went to bed too.

The next morning was the first day of spring brake the boys waited for Hermione in the common room and after waiting for 45min. they headed down to get some breakfast as they got down there they saw Hermione already there with a girl. "I wonder who that is." Harry said. "Yea" answered Ron. When they got to the table Ron and Harry were amazed at her beauty. "WOW," they said in unison. "Ron Harry this is Rosa. Rosa this is Ron, and this is Harry." Introduced Hermione. "WOW" they answered back. "Your…you're your "stammered Ron "Beautiful," Harry finished. Hermione with a look of disgust said, "I've offered to show her around the school. Would you guys like to help? "Oh yea" they answered. 

Later that day in the common room Rosa and Hermione were sitting at a table talking, as Harry and Ron stared at her for across the room. Fred and George walked over, "Hey y'all sup?" asked Fred. (no answer) "Yo you guys ok?" George asked. "Huh? Oh yea it's the new girl." Answered Harry, "she's beautiful," finished Ron. "I donno what y'all," "STOP SAYING THAT STUPIED WORD!!!!!!" interrupted Fred. "Ahhh, shut up." Said George.

Harry and Ron walked over to Rosa and Hermione, "Um…hey Rosa, um… it's 3:00 um… do you want me to um… show you the um… library?" stammered Harry. "Sure cutie I'll be right there." (Author's note we all know what happens in the back of the library!) Rosa went to the girls' dormitory. "Did you hear that she's going to the library with me, omg what do I wear?" asked Harry. "Harry we always wear the same thing black robes," they answered. "Oh yea I know that, oh know what if she's not into kissing??? What will I do?" Harry panicked. "Dude just be yourself," Ron answered. "Ok be myself, be myself," Harry repeated. "Hey cutie ready?" Rosa asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," Harry answered. As Harry and Rosa walked away Hermione turned to Ron, "I know that, that couldn't have been easy." "She's beautiful," Ron wined. "Am I pretty?" Hermione wondered aloud. "Huh? Of course you are, it's just something about her that captures your attention I mean she's about as pretty as you are anyway," answered Ron. "Oh thanks," Hermione blurted as she ran off.

Meanwhile…

"Wow you sure have a mighty big library. You should be proud. All we use libraries for at my old school was a place to make out." Rosa commented. "Oh really?" Harry managed to squeak. "Oh yea I loved it people thought that you were studying and you were really just making out, do you do that here?" Rosa asked. "Oh know never…," Harry said as they walked by two Hufflepuff students making out in silently in a corner, Harry began to blush wildly. "Oh I don't mind I love kissing," Rosa said. "Oh really?" "Yea you act like you've never been kissed, have you?" Rosa asked. "Yes lots a times, no not once." "Oh sugar it's nothing to be ashamed about, there's a first for everything. "Rosa said trying to comfort Harry. "Yea I guess so but, well, um…it's just that, well I like Cho and I like Ginny but then you came and everything changed. I think that you're the one I wanna kiss, but I still really like Ginny a lot, but-" Harry was interrupted by a pulling on his jacket and then he felt the biggest kiss he felt so enriched and full of joy. "WOW," he said. "If you want more come this way." Rosa said heading behind a shelf of books, Harry followed. (Author's note No nothing like that happens it's only PG.)

Back at Gryffindor tower…

"Ginny! Quick!" Hermione yelled grabbing Ginny as she ran up to the girls' dormitory. "Ok," Ron said sitting there in shock. "What?" Ginny asked when they arrived at their final destination. "Make me beautiful," Hermione answered "WHAT???" Ginny asked again. "Make me beautiful," Hermione repeated. "I heard you the first time, but why?" "Because I love your brother, desperate times call for desperate measures, and I'm desperate. Can I please use some of the muggle makeup?" Hermione asked. "Ok, I guess so," Ginny answered. She took her makeup out and started, "Making Hermione, beautiful."

Harry and Rosa walked back into the common room at about 8:30. "Harry I'm a bit tired I'm going to sleep bye my love." Rosa said, gave Harry and kiss and went to bed. "Bye," Harry called after her. "WOW," Ron said I know isn't she wonderful you should have been there-" Harry started. "Omg I just fell in love." Ron announced. "HUH?" Harry asked. Ron didn't answer he ran to Hermione coming down the stairs, and just as she hit the last one Ron caught her and gave her a big kiss. "Oh I never knew that Ron had it in him," Fred commented. Hermione gave a kiss to Ron and ran upstairs. "I just fell in love." Ron practically floated up to the boys' dormitory and wasn't seen till the next morning, and at that neither was Hermione. Being alone in the common room Harry took out his journal and wrote, (Author's note NOT the one he has to write his own personal one.) 

Dear Diary, 

I love Ginny and I know that it's pure. But for some reason I cant tell 

if the way I love Rosa is pure too, like I know how I love Ginny is pure.

Rosa and I had a lovely time. Wow she is great, but to fast for me.

I think that I'll nicely let her down tomorrow, and make my move on

Ginny soon after like a couple of days or something.

-Harry

Harry soon went to bed.

The next morning Rosa was waiting for him in the common room. "Hey sugar, ya wanna grab some breakfast and than swing by the library?" Rosa greeted him. "Uh, Rosa we need to talk. Sit down. Look I love Ginny and you. But I donno my love for Ginny just seems so pure and all. But my love for you, well…I donno it's kinda like I love you but I cant help it like your vela or something, so I uh…I can't see you anymore," Harry said and after a minute or so walked of. "Ginny is gonna die and I will make my master Voldermont happy, muhawahahaha." Rosa thought silently.

After breakfast Rosa found Ginny along in the common room doing homework. "Hey, What ya doing?" Rosa asked. " "Oh nothin' just some homework. " Ginny answered. "Oh I just wanted to teach you this cool new spell it makes people pretty forever, I used it and look at me I can't go anywhere without one person staring and all. Do you want me to try it on you? You would look killer," Rosa offered. "Uh sure I guess so," Ginny answered. "Ok just sit right there let me get my wand." Rosa said. "Ok," Ginny said, wondering how she would look and what people would say. Rosa came back."Ok, what's the spell oh, yes ok know AVADA-" Wait what if I don't like it er something?" Ginny asked. Don't worry uh, yes there's a undo spell, ya an undo spell." Rosa lied. "Oh ok that's a relief," Ginny said. Yes where were we oh ya AVADA -" "STOP," Harry screamed as he ran over to Ginny grabbing Rosa's wand on the way. "Don't kill her I know that spell!" Harry yelled. Fred comes walking down the stairs, "Fred go get Professor Dumbledore, " Harry ordered. "Huh? Why?" Fred asked. "JUST DO IT " Harry screamed. Harry tied Rosa to a chair and then he told Ginny he loved her forever and gave her a big kiss and they all lived happily ever after…

or do they??? 


End file.
